Powerless
by Shoyzz
Summary: Almost 6 years after the movie, Pitch is ready to fight once more with a new and mysterious weapon. This weapon leaves Jack powerless. Will he ever gain his powers back?
1. Man With A Plan

**Chapter 1 – Man with a plan**

A long time ago he was dragged to his realm of darkness by his own creations, his own minions. One moment, he was on top of the world. The Guardians were already weak and only had one believer. A little boy who could not even defend himself. _How sad_.

But children's belief was something remarkable. One moment they could believe with all their hearts that something was real or true, even if other people told them it wasn't. But moments later, in a moment of doubt, they would loose all faith on that simple belief.

Pitch's plan was to create that reasonable doubt. He created a lie that would make children think that the Guardians didn't exist, that they were just a myth even though they'd experienced their magic. He had been so close to succeed that he never expected that the small faith of a small boy would change the ties. That had been his mistake. That had taken him to his own misery.

Even after years had passed, even after he lost the battle, the desire to rule the world, to be feared, to be _believed in_, was still there. He stood in the dark room with his arms behind his back. He was lost in thought while his gaze fell upon the dark globe with small bright lights.

He had already planned a new way to destroy the Guardians. Now that he knew what he had done wrong, he knew what had to be done first. That meant taking care of one winter spirit who made his life impossible. He frowned as memories of his defeat flushed his mind once again. Being pulled into a consuming darkness that he used to embrace.

He'd thought that this mischievous teenager wouldn't cause such a mess. He thought he would convince Jack to join his side and make a wonderful ally. But he was wrong.

But not this time though. He smiled as his plan came to mind. He looked down at the object that lay on his hand. The object that would grant him the victory he so sought. A strange looking knife. It was rather small, pocket-sized, with a blade made of black sand. Sharp. Its handle, instead of being black, was transparent, as if it was made out of glass.

The particular thing about this knife was its handle. It was not transparent just because. It had a very rare characteristic that he, and the Guardians themselves, thought was lost.

"Soon, all the Guardians will be at my mercy. And there wont be a Jack Frost to stop me this time". He said as he smiled menacingly while taking another good look at this knife of his.

He was ready to strike, but first he had to find the winter spirit. "Well now, where in the world could he be?" He asked to himself in a mocking tone knowing the answer to his question. "Let's pay a visit to our dear friends shall we?" As soon as he finished the question, one of his strongest nightmares materialized in front of him and started neighing while pacing around him.

Pitch smiled proudly at his work. He worked meticulously making sure that none of the Guardians knew that he was once again ready to fight. He raised the knife while saying "Jack Frost will never know what hit him". He let out a cold and sinister smile while hoping on a nightmare. His frown and smile growing with every minute passing as he got closer to the little town of Burgess. _This will be so much fun…_


	2. Snowballs And Fun Times

**AUTHORS NOTE: Soo I'm going to post a little summary of the previews chapters cause when I'm following a story, I always forget what happened before. So here you go. Enjoy! And I'd love to hear what you think.**

Chapter 1: Man with a plan summary

Pitch is ready to rise again. But he knows he first needs to deal with Jack Frost in order for his plan to work. Now he is going to pay him a visit.

**Chapter 2 – Snowballs and Fun times**

It had been almost 6 years since Pitch had been defeated by the big four and their newest member, Jack Frost. Now everything was perfect. The kids were safe, still believing in the Guardians and Jack had finally found a family and most important, some one who believed in him. This kid was no other than Jamie, the one who saved them all.

Now he was currently 16 years old and still believes in the Guardians like 6 years ago. He always enjoyed their company but his best friend was always the winter spirit. He was the one who visited the most and they always have much fun together.

Now Jamie was in high school. He knew that Jack would be waiting for him outside. Winter was almost there but Jack would always make sure to come by a little earlier and also leave after the winter season was over. Jamie could already feel the air around him getting colder and colder. He was waiting for the bell to ring. _Only five more minutes and we are out…_ His thoughts were interrupted by their teacher who just decided to leave them some homework for the rest of the weekend. Jamie let out an exaggerated groan. _Why does she always has to do that five minutes before the bell rings? It's not fair_. Jamie though as he wrote down the assignment the teacher gave them.

When the bell rang, Jamie let a big smile cover his face. He grabbed his books and put them back in his backpack and run towards the nearest exit. When he was out, he decided to leave his backpack at home and then head towards the forest.

There was some like some sort of tradition between Jack and Jamie. When Jack visited, they would meet at the forest and both of them would hide and play a snowball fight. You could say it's something similar to paintball, except that they only used snowballs, throwing them to one another.

Jack won the majority of the times. As Jamie was little, it was easier to target him cause he was not as fast as Jack. He was also not that strong. Jack would always position himself on the highest tree branches knowing that Jamie couldn't throw that far.

But now that Jamie had grown, he proved to be more of a challenge. He could easily dodge Jack's snowballs and he could throw them with much force. Now that they were both almost the same "age" (although Jack was more than 300 hundred years old he always behaved like an 18 years old boy), they were almost the same height, but Jamie was not as skinny as Jack. He had well shaped muscles on his arms, shoulders and back. He used to love playing baseball and he was one of the best players on their school. He would stay some days after school to practice.

Jamie was reading himself for a snowball fight while walking towards the frozen lake. When he was about to reach it he saw a small figure approaching his location, _fast_. He assumed it was Jack. It had to be Jack.

Smiling, he hid quickly behind the nearest tree he could find and bent down while he grabbed a pile of snow and formed it into a perfect snowball. He peeked from behind the tree just in time to see Jack landing at the middle of the lake, frost covering the already frozen lake.

By now, Jamie already knew what had happened to Jack all those years ago and now understood why he loved that lake so much. Every time Jack went to Burgess, he would always be found there. But now that more kids could see him, he would spend most of his time just walking around the town and having fun with the kids.

Jamie peeked one more time to see his target and then with all his strength threw the snowball. The sudden movement and all the force he used made him fell to the ground.

He raised his head just about time when the snowball was going to hit Jack. Jamie laughed as he saw Jack getting hit from behind and, as he was standing on the frozen lake, he lost his balance and fall back.

Jack never noticed someone behind him, and never imagined that he would be hit from behind. Next thing he knows he's on the floor. While he fell, he let go of his staff in order to steady himself better but it didn't work either.

He scratched the back of his head while looking around for his staff. Now that he had his beloved staff on his hands again he turned around to see the culprit.

The moment he turned he saw someone hid behind a tree really fast. He assumed it was Jamie. None of the other kids would get this near to the lake. Plus, the figure was too big to be one of a kids. So there was only one person left.

Jack let his famous smirk grow on his face. Jamie waited behind the tree, a new snowball rested on his hands, and he was just about to throw the snowball when he noticed that Jack was nowhere to be seen. He looked in different directions but couldn't see anyone.

Out of nowhere, he felt something collide with his face throwing him to the snowy covered ground. He wiped his face and saw Jack sitting on a branch a few meters above him.

"How did you-"

"I AM Jack Frost, remember?" Jamie just laughed and stood up.

"So are we going to do this?" Jamie asked. Jack looked at him. "Hey, you started this. The war is ON!" Jack said as he flew higher into the sky.

"Hey it's not fair for you to use your powers!" Jamie shouted as he saw Jack flying off. _That's not fair! But it is more fun_.

Then the snowball fight began. They played this game all afternoon long. They would play until they reached a score of 100 points, meaning 100 snowballs that hit the opponent, or at least till they grew tired.

At the beginning, Jamie was having the upper hand but, like always, Jack caught up to him and they were always one behind another.

Now both of boys were hiding behind the trees, each of them had a fresh snowball on their hands ready to be thrown. They score marked 99 points for each of them. This was the winning point and none of them wanted to lose.

They were both panting from playing all day and they were trying to focus on their next strategy. Then Jamie got an idea. He grabbed another snowball and threw it on another direction. As Jamie thought, Jack followed the sound from the snowball and was distracted enough for Jamie to successfully hit him.

Jamie threw his arms up and shouted in victory. It was one of those few times he won and he always made a fuss cause he won against the _winter spirit_. So yeah, he always got excited.

"I WOON!"

"Hey, that was just a lucky hit" Jack said as not to admit that he had loss. Although he won most of the times, well actually all the time, he wasn't a good looser.

"You just don't want to admit that I won fair and square" Jamie said while smiling at Jack.

"Alright, alright, you won"

"Yes! You admit it!" Jamie smiled again until he looked at the time. It was late. Very late. "Oh my gosh! My mom will be sick worried about me! Hey Jack I have to go now but tomorrow we can …" Jamie trailed off staring into space.

"Jamie? Are you okay?" Jack said until he noticed that Jamie was looking somewhere else. He turned around and followed his gaze.

In the distance He saw a small black cloud approaching. And it was approaching fast. _That can't be right, I haven't called the wind, at least not yet…_ When the cloud got a little closer, Jack noticed that it was moving in a weird way. It appeared to be black sand. _Sand? It can't be him_.

"Jack what… what is that?" Jack already knew the answer but he wasn't sure yet.

"I... Don't know. But it doesn't look good. You just go home and I'll see you tomorrow".

"Are you sure it's safe? It doesn't look like a normal cloud. It looks as if … as if it was sand."

"Yeah, I think it's Pitch but I'm not sure"

"Pitch!? Jack you need to get out of here"

"Hey don't worry about me! You go back home and I'll see you tomorrow. Remember that last time we defeated him effortlessly so don't worry about me."

Jack said while looking at Jamie. He could tell that Jamie was worried for him but he just smiled to show him that he wasn't scared. At least not that much. He was a little worried, he admitted it, but not scared.

Jamie just nodded and left reluctantly. Jack waited till he no longer saw him and flew closer to the black cloud hoping he was just imagining it. _Let's hope I'm wrong…_


	3. Unexpected Visitor

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**First off, I'd like to say sorry for keeping u guys waiting! :( I'll try to update as soon as I can but I cant promise anything. Also I'd love to hear what you think :D that would make me very happy**

I'm going to post a little summary of the previews chapter:

Chapter 2: Snowballs and Fun Times

Jamie is 16 years old. He meets up with Jack on the forest and they have a snowball fight. When Jamie was about to leave he think he sees a black sand cloud approaching. Jack tells Jamie to go home, he'll take care of it.

* * *

Jack hoped he was wrong. That his eyes were deceiving him. As he got closer, he realized it wasn't true. It was obvious it was black sand. And black sand could only mean only one thing. The Nightmare King was back. He though about when Pitch was close to destroy all the children's belief and with that, the Guardians. He was so deep in though that he didn't notice the sudden black sand whip catching his left hand.

Jack noticed this too late. Suddenly the whip threw him down with a sudden force at the middle of the lake. His back against the cold floor from the lake, making a few cracks appear on the ice. (He made sure that the lake was frozen enough so that nobody would fall in)

_Okay, that hurt…_ Jack started to get up when the cloud sand descended and started to swirl until the shape of a tall, thin man could be seen. As soon as Jack saw Pitch, he frowned and held his wooden staff aimed at him.

"Pitch…" He said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, you remember me? It has been a long time-"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blast you right now.." Jack said as he raised his voice and held his staff even tighter in his hands.

"Well, actually I don't" Pitch smiled. "But I have some things that need being taken care of". His smile turned into a flat line. "And that means… taking care of you…".

Just as he finished his line, fearlings started appearing from nowhere and started surrounding Jack.

No matter which way Jack turned, there were fearlings everywhere. Some dropped from the sky, others came from his own shadow on the ground. But most were just all around him, in every direction. He could shoot his piercing ice at them, kill a fearling, but another would take its place, like there was never anything missing at all.

Jack continued to shoot his ice at the fearlings as fast and as accurately as he could, trying to kill as many as possible with no help from the other Guardians. But one thing was bothering him. Where was Pitch? Jack wanted to fly up and look around for Pitch, but all the fearlings kept him grounded, making it impossible to see anything. He tried shooting a path above him so he could fly up to safety, but there were infinite fearlings as far as the eye could see.

Jack was starting to get winded. He was panting hard for breath, his arms were aching from holding his staff up for so long, and his head was starting to pound from all the nightmares' nightmarish sounds. But Jack continued fighting, even though he was tiring. A fearling lashed at him, he jumped over it as another ran towards his head. His staff cut it in half and black sand fell to the ground only to be remade into another fearsome creature that came after Jack once more, making him have to repeat what he did. It seemed like Pitch was nowhere to be found. "Pitch, you coward!" Jack screamed into the mass of fearlings. "Come out and fight me yourself!" He was starting to get angry, and all the sore muscles in his body didn't help his attitude.

Jack clung his staff tightly in his hands, trying to keep all the fearlings away from him as best he could. But he could tell it was a losing battle. Suddenly, he heard a different noise behind him. But before he could turn around to face it, a blunt object had smashed into his thin shoulder. Startled, he stumbled forward a couple feet, dropping his staff in the process. The blow had knocked the wind from him and he fought to get it back. His shoulder throbbed with pain as he clutched at it. Turning quickly, he saw Pitch. Jack scrambled for his staff, which was lying a few feet from his bare toes. His hands were shaking, not from cold, but from fatigue and pain. His shoulder made his whole arm ache and he could not hold his staff as tightly as he would have hoped.

Jack shot a few icicles at Pitch, trying to hit him. Pitch easily dodged them and slapped Jack with some nightmare sand. Jack stumbled, but regained his balance and swung his staff over his head. But with his shoulder screaming in protest, he had to stop and all Pitch got was a small, cold breeze through his hair. Pitch grinned sadistically. He unsheathed something Jack hadn't seen before. Jack fought to make the ache in his arm go away as he swung his staff once more, trying to keep the Boogeyman away from him. The knife he held in his hands was starting to scare Jack terribly.

Jack's shot completely missed and instead hit a fearling next to Pitch. Pitch laughed his cold, hard laughter, and lunged forward, hitting Jack off his feet. Jack tried to turn around to face him again, but it was too late.

The knife was lodged into his left side…

A white blinding light shone from the knife.

But Jack hardly noticed it. The whole world went in slow motion. He could hear his breath becoming slower and slower. His vision started to blur and he started to loose his strength. He started shaking and he dropped his staff.

At first Pitch, turned away from the light. He did not enjoy the light but he just smiled. He saw how Jack was becoming weaker by every second that passed. Although Jack was barely conscious, Pitch still had to wait for a few more seconds until he could take the knife out. _I am enjoying this even more than I thought…_

_What is going on?_ Jack thought as he felt as if his life being sucked away from him. He felt like he was dying. Slowly and painfully, the darkness overcame him. His knees gave up and finally he fell to the floor.

But just before he fell, Pitch took the knife out of his left side. He watched as the young guardian fell and stayed lifeless on the floor, his eyes closed. He noticed his breathing getting slower with each breath. _Now that my job here is done, I'll get the guardians one by one… and now_ he though as he looked at the teen on the floor _there is no Jack Frost to stop me_.

He smiled and look at the knife that was on his hands. It's glass handle, was now filled with a light blue glow. His eyes then scanned the place until they rested on Jack's staff. _I will be needing this_, he though as he bent down and grabbed it. He took a good look at it and though how such a thin piece of wood could hold such power. _It's ridiculous, but I will make a good use of it_.

Then he looked at Jack once again. He looked terrible. Pitch just smiled. He thought of killing him right there but he then looked at the pool of blood that was spreading beneath him. _Nah, I'll just let him die here where no one will find him._ He then turned around and left him for dead. He disappeared on a cloud of black sand.

* * *

**Well, here it is. Let me know what you think ^^ I would love to hear from you! And if you get any ideas, leave them in a review or PM! ;)**

**And I'd like to thank my beloved OBFF (online best friend forever :p) Cuddlyhawk who wrote the whole fighting scene! (cause it's my first time writing). Thanks again! :hug:**


	4. Desperate Measures

First, sorry guys this took so long! :( But the thing is that I've been super busy moving out and all that stuff. Plus, there was my sister's wedding and there's a problem with the Internet connection and I've without wi-fi for 2 weeks (and still counting :/ )

Also, please don't blame me if you find medical mistakes or I didn't use the right words cause I know almost nothing about that plus, I'm writing this fic in another language (yeah, my first language is Spanish) soo bear with me. Ok here you go!

**AUTHORS NOTE: here's a little summary: **

Pitch is ready to rise again. But he knows he first needs to deal with Jack Frost in order for his plan to work. Now he is going to pay him a visit

Jamie is 16 years old. He meets up with Jack on the forest and have a snowball fight. When Jamie was about to leave he think he sees a black sand cloud approaching. Jack tells Jamie to go home, he'll take care of it.

Jack fights with pitch, but he got tired and didn't notice Pitch behind him. He stabbed Jack on his left side. He looses consciousness and Pitch leaves him for dead taking the knife and Jack's staff.

* * *

Chapter 4

Jamie was in shock. He was told by Jack to go back home but he decided to hide and just make sure that his friend was really going to be okay. Guessed it wont.

He saw the whole thing. How Pitch appeared. How they fought. He flinched every time Jack hot hit. He also saw how Pitch got behind Jack… He wanted to warn him, to scream! But he was way too far. Jack couldn't have heard him.

The only thing he could do was just hide and watch. Watched in horror as Jack was suddenly stabbed and then fall to the ground and then he didn't wake up. _Come on Jack! Please, wake up…_ But he just stayed there. Unmoving.

Just before Pitch left, he saw the knife he held in his hand but the strange thing was it was glowing… _Last time I remembered, knifes don't glow…_

He was pulled from his thoughts when a black scythe appeared on Pitch's hand. His eyes widened in horror expecting the worst. He was just going to kill Jack in front of his very eyes. He couldn't watch his. He turned around, expecting a scream or a sound or anything but nothing came. He cracked open one eye and was surprised to see Pitch just leaving letting a sigh escape his lips.

As soon as Pitch was out of sight, Jamie ran from his hiding spot towards the fallen guardian. As he was approaching him, there was one though that crossed his mind: _death_. Jamie shook his head. _Don't be stupid, he cant be dead… he cant be dead.. He just can't leave without a fight…_ Jamie knelt beside his best friend and just thought of what he could do. _First, let's see if he has a pulse_. He'd never tried this before but there's a first time for everything… right? He was just hoping that it wouldn't be under these circumstances.

He placed his fingers on his throat begging to find a pulse. When his finger made contact with his skin he could feel it was different in some kind of way. It was it's usually cold skin but a little warmer. He decided to check that later.

Going back to the pulse, he was so nervous at first that he couldn't feel anything. _Come on, come on. Just relax_. He let out a long sigh and tried again. Just then he felt something. _Great! He's alive! But still, it's starting to faint. What do I do?_

He remembered that on those detective shows he loved watching, he remembered that they said that if there was a stab-wound they should leave the knife inside the wound. That was to prevent the "victim" from bleeding out. _Just great … Pitch has already taken the knife with him!_

Then and idea struck him. He thought of taking his jacket off and to try tying it around the wound as to keep as much pressure as possible. As well as preventing more blood loss. When he was taking his jacket off, he noticed the pool of blood. _Oh no… he's loosing blood too fast!_ He then put his jacket around his thin body and made a tight knot. Now that would take care of the blood, at least for now. But was he going to do? He could get help! But again, no one could see him. They would think he was crazy. Still, he decided to carry Jack. At least to his house.

He placed one arm behind his neck and with his other arm he grabbed his legs and tried lifting him. Jamie thought it was going to be more difficult to carry him, but he realized Jack was actually very light.

He has now jogging towards his house. He didn't have time to lose. Every once in a while he would glance at Jack to see how he was doing. He noticed he wasn't any better.

Before he could get to his house, a man noticed him and quickly went to his side.

"Is he hurt?" The man asked.

"Wha – what?"

"The kid, the one you are carrying, is he hurt?"

Jamie was at a loss of words. What had just happened? Could a man like that, an _adult,_ still believe in Jack Frost? It didn't seem possible.

The man saw his blank expression and just looked at Jack. He saw the jacket around his body and saw a dark red stain. The man immediately knew it was blood. He took out his cell phone and dialed one number.

Jamie didn't notice this until he heard the man was speaking on the phone.

"Hello? 911? Yes, there's a kid here that's bleeding. No, I don't know what happened but he is unconscious and he is very pale."

As soon as the man ended his call, he gazed at Jamie who was still quite shocked.

"Kid, you know what happened to him?" The man asked, intrigued by the situation.

Jamie though on what to answer. _In fact, yes, I know what happened. Pitch, also known as the boogeyman, stabbed him and now he is dying._ That was the truth but there was no way this man would believe him so he decided to lie only this time.

"Uh.. I um. I don't know. I just found him on the ground. I think he was stabbed, but I'm not sure. I put my jacket around him to stop the bleeding as much as possible."

"Stabbed? That seems so unlikely. I mean, this is the first time I see something like this in this town. And you were really smart kid. With the jacket thing. Good thing you were around when that happened. If you'd have found him just some minutes later, I think he would've died."

Just as he finished the sentence, the ambulance's siren could be heard. It was approaching, and fast. A few seconds later, the ambulance was already by their side. The doors opened at the back and two paramedics stepped outside with a stretcher and went directly to Jack.

"Okay, it's worse than I thought" One of the paramedics said to his partner.

"We can't treat him here, we need to take him to the hospital right now" the other paramedic looked over at Jamie and nodded. Jamie understood the sign. He got closer to the stretcher and with the help of one of the paramedics; they placed Jack on the board.

"Could you tell me what happened?" While he said this, the other one had already placed an oxygen mask around Jack's mouth and nose. The one talking to Jamie had both his hands on Jack's wound, keeping pressure on the wound. That's when he noticed something weird on his hair. It seemed like it was being dyed. It was getting darker from the roots. He squinted his eyes and noticed that it was spreading. _Oh no_. _What if it was some kind of black sand or darkness spreading inside of him? What would that mean_? He was pulled out of his thoughts when the paramedic repeated his question. Jamie looked at him and answered.

"Um I'm not sure. I found him on the floor, near the lake, and I think he was stabbed. I know that he'd lost a lot of blood and he was unconscious the whole time."

"Ok, thank you for your help. We'll take him to the hospital know so they can treat him there. We don't have much equipment here. You can meet us there because there's no enough space for you to come with us."

As the paramedic said this, the ambulance's doors closed and it took off. Jamie was still taking all this in. It had never happened to him that one of his closest friends was in the point of loosing their lives. And there was also something very odd. Why could they see Jack? They were all full grown adults. It just didn't make any sense.

Jamie was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the man that walked to him before. If it wasn't for him, he thought, Jack would've been a lot worse.

"Hey, I hope your friend recovers"

"Huh? Oh, thank you, and thanks for calling the ambulance" Jamie smiled while looking at the young man.

"No problem kid"

And with that said, he just kept going on his way. Now Jamie realized that he was very close to his house. He decided he would go first and change and then go to the hospital. It was then he noticed he was shivering so he decided to hurry up. The faster he got to his house, the sooner he could head out to the hospital.

Once on his house, he went upstairs to his room and got himself a new shirt and jacket. It was then when he noticed that his shirt had a stain. A very dark stain. He realized it was Jack's own blood.

He just hoped that he was doing okay in the hospital.

* * *

Ok here you go, not the best chapter but it's something. Also I've noticed this is my first fic I've plubished so I'm pretty happy about it ^^

**I'd ****_LOVE_**** to hear from you! :D**


	5. Hospital

AU Sorry guys it's been so long :( But I've recently started collage and I've been really busy and I'm still thinking the story line of this fic.

It's also my first time writing soo I'm new to all this ^^

I'm still without wi-fi, the guys were supposed to come here today but they decided to cancel last minute so yeah, that means It's still gonna be a while for updates. Sorry :(

I'd love to hear what you think! R&R

**Ok soo here goes a summary of the previous chapters:**

**Pitch is ready to rise again. But he knows he first needs to deal with Jack Frost in order for his plan to work. Now he is going to pay him a visit**

**Jamie is 16 years old. He meets up with Jack on the forest and have a snowball fight. When Jamie was about to leave he think he sees a black sand cloud approaching. Jack tells Jamie to go home, he'll take care of it.**

**Jack fights with pitch, but he got tired and didn't notice Pitch behind him. He stabbed Jack on his left side. He looses consciousness and Pitch leaves him for dead taking the knife and Jack's staff.**

**Jamie never left and went to Jack's aid. They took Jack to the hospital. Some changes are happening to Jack :O**

I don't own ROTG or anything! :D

* * *

The ambulance took Jack to the nearest hospital, which wasn't far from where the call had been made. The ride only lasted for a good 15 minutes. The paramedics did everything they could on the way. They never noticed that Jack's hair was now darker. The brown color was now about to reach the tip of his hair.

As soon as the ambulance made a stop in front of the hospital, it's back doors flung open and the two paramedics rushed inside with the stretcher. As soon as they entered the building, other doctors that were around went to them and helped them.

One of those doctors took a pair of scissors and made a cut from the bottom to the top of Jack's hoodie to take a closer look at the wound. The doctors noticed that, luckily, the stab was not deep enough to cause any more damage but it was long. If it wasn't treated, the patient could have bleed to death.

Jack was taken to surgery so the doctors could patch the wound up. They cleaned the blood and after making some stitches, they placed gauze around his waist and placed him in one of the hospitals beds.

His breathing had become more stable and it seemed he was looking better by the second. He had an IV placed on his right arm and he was left there to rest and recover. By now, he hair was completely brown and he looked like a totally different person.

* * *

Jamie, after leaving his house, left a note to his mom saying that he was going out and that he was coming back a little later. He knew that if he didn't leave a message his mother would freak out by the time he got home and probably wouldn't let him go out for a few days. This had happened before and he was sure not to make the same mistake again.

He went out the front door and as soon as he was outside he noticed that it wasn't as cold as it was on the afternoon. He decided to think about that later. Right now, he needed to go to the hospital to check on his friend.

On his way, he thought again of what'd happened. He was happy because he knew that Jack would survive. He was a fighter. He'd never quit and he wasn't going to now.

But the thought that scared him the most was the change on his hair. What was happening? What did that meant? Last time he checked, hair just didn't decided to change colors. The only though that made into his mind was that Jack may've been "infected" with nightmare sand from the knife. _What if he turns evil? What if he looses his memory? What if Pitch has him under his total control?_ All the "if's" made way into Jamie's mind.

His thoughts were interrupted when he realized he was just outside the hospital. He took a deep breath and went in.

The first thing he saw is the waiting room. There was a couple which had bags under their eyes. They were probably waiting some relative or close friend to come out of a surgery or something.

He kept looking and saw that there was a long corridor in front of him with a lot of doors. Most of them had patients already inside. He was about to go and look for Jack when someone stopped him.

"May I help you?"

Jamie turned around to take a look at who had spoken to him. It was the receptionist. He was surprised by her young age. She must have been in her mid twenties. He got closer to the counter and said

"Um hi, I was looking for a friend of mine that just got in here."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Actually no. He came here on an ambulance a few minutes ago I believe"

"Are you a relative?"

"No, but I am his frie-"

"Sorry but we don't allow friends to visit the patients at this time. Only relatives"

Ok that was just great. _What now?_ He had to say something to get in. If not, Jack would be left alone.

"I know, but the thing is… his parents are on a… uh.. business trip and he's now alone. Please can I see him? I'll call his parents as soon as I know and let them know he's okay"

The receptionist was thinking if she could let him in when the paramedics that were on the ambulance with Jack recognized Jamie.

"Hey kid!" Jamie turned around and was relieved that those guys were there.

"Hi.. um do you know if-"

"Yeah, your friend's all right. Just now he's recovering. He is in room 213. Second floor"

Jamie was about to go when he stopped in his tracks and looked at the receptionist as if waiting for her approval.

"You may go for now" She said. A smile made it's way into Jamie's face.

"Thanks!" He said to the receptionist. "Thanks you too guys!" He was now looking at the paramedics.

"Excuse me" interrupted the receptionist. Jamie thought that she had seen right threw him. For a moment he thought she changed her mind and wasn't letting him go.

"First, do you know his name? We need to put it on the records" Jamie thought for a moment. _Uh yeah! Of course I know his name. It's Jack Frost_. But he couldn't say that. They would most probably make fun of him or just think he's nuts.

"Um, I only know his first name, it's Jack".

"Don't you know his last name?" Jamie panicked. _What can I tell her?_

"Uh yeah, he's a... new transfer student and he just got here. We met a few days ago and I can't remember his last name." The receptionist didn't seem to believe the whole story but it would suffice for now. She wrote Jack's down and she nodded at Jamie as if telling him he could go.

Jamie went to the end of the corridor and pressed the elevator's button. A soft _ding_ was heard and soon, it's doors opened. He went inside and pressed the button with the number 2 on it.

When he got out, he noticed that the second floor was much similar to the first floor but the walls were painted with a different color.

_Room 210, 211, 212… Room 213_. He stood outside the door for a few minutes, preparing himself for what he was about to see. He shook those thoughts away, relaxed and his hand made it's way to the doors handle. The door opened and Jamie went inside.

The room was not that big but it was comfortable for a couple of people to be inside at the same time. The bed was placed a few inches from the window and there was a chair at the side of the bed. He saw Jack's sleeping form and was glad that he was okay. He took a seat and noticed that he didn't have the oxygen mask on which clearly was a good sign. He also could see that he didn't have his hoodie on. Most probably they took it off to treat the wound more comfortably. But the thing that draw his attention the most was his hair. He leaned to take a closer look and noticed that it was completely brown. He thought that if he had black sand inside of him his hair would be even darker.

What also surprised him was that his skin looked different. His skin was always pale but now it seemed it was getting _pinker_. The tone of skin that resembled the one of a normal person.

He just stayed there for a few minutes with the hope that he would wake up. But he stayed still all the time. He didn't even turn or make a sound. He was just still.

Suddenly, his cell phone vibrated. He opened the lid and there was a text from his mom: _Jamie, it's getting late. Come home now so we can have dinner_.

_Ok, mom. I'm on my way. See you soon_. As soon as he finished writing he took one last look at his friend. He didn't want to leave him alone but he had to get going. He could visit him first thing in the morning before and after school.

* * *

Jamie was now close to his house. He took his keys out of his front pocket and opened the door.

"Moooom. I'm home"

"You got here just in time! Dinner's almost ready" Before his mom could ask more questions of his whereabouts he decided to go up the stairs into his room quickly to avoid any more questioning. After five minutes, he heard his mom calling him to come down.

He sat on the table and started eating along with his mom and Sophie, his eleven year old little sister.

"So Jamie, where were you today?" _Oh crud. Should I tell her the truth?_ Deciding he didn't want to lie to her he said:

"I uh.. I was at the hospital…"

"At the hospital? Why? Are you okay?" His mother was getting more worried by the second.

"No mom, I'm fine" Jamie smiled reassuring her that he was okay. "It's just a friend of mine. He got hurt pretty bad and they took him to the hospital."

"Is he alright?"

"They told me that he was getting better but he still hasn't woken up. Oh and mom, can I go visit him before and after school tomorrow? I just want to make sure that I'll be there when he wakes up"

"Okay but don't be late for school and I want you to be back home before 7 okay?"

Jamie smiled even wider "Thanks mom". He was relieved that he could tell at least half of the truth of had happened that day. He felt a weight off of his chest.

After eating and cleaning the dishes he was tired so he decided to go straight to bed and have a good nights rest. He hoped that tomorrow his friend and favorite guardian would wake up.

* * *

**I'd love to hear what you think! :D**

**Please review! ;D**


	6. Where's Jack?

**Chapter 6 –** Where is Jack?

**Sorry guys it's been so long but many things have been happening, so yeah, it took me a while. Plus I have to write at night cause I am busy most of the day. So, not bothering you any longer, lets get on with the story :)**

* * *

**A little summary!:**

Pitch is ready to rise again. But he knows he first needs to deal with Jack Frost in order for his plan to work. Now he is going to pay him a visit.

Jamie is 16 years old. He meets up with Jack on the forest and have a snowball fight. When Jamie was about to leave he think he sees a black sand cloud approaching. Jack tells Jamie to go home, he'll take care of it.

Jack fights with pitch, but he got tired and didn't notice Pitch behind him. He stabbed Jack on his left side. He looses consciousness and Pitch leaves him for dead taking the knife and Jack's staff.

Jamie never left and went to Jack's aid. They took Jack to the hospital. Some changes are happening to Jack. Jamie is worried for him. Still Jack hasn't woken up.

* * *

Ever since the incident with the nightmare king the Guardians had grown closer to each other. Jack specially. He was the one that grew closer to them all. After all now he had a whole new family. And he liked it. After being alone for so long all by himself he really enjoyed having people around that he could count and rely on.

He started visiting each one of them at least once a week. He even liked spending time with Bunny, but most of the times it would end up with Jack flying away with Bunny, a very angry Bunny, chasing after him behind with his boomerang on his hand ready to strike.

He visited all the Guardians. First on the "list" was North. He enjoyed visiting the North Pole the most. He had a lot of yetis and elves he could mess around with. Plus, the place was huge and he could go and explore by his own. It was like a never-ending factory and every time he went there, he discovered something new.

He even helped North with the toys, checking the lists, and sometimes he would even help deliver the toys on Christmas.

On the next day or two, he would go and visit Tooth. It was not _that_ exciting since Tooth was always working. He could not finish a sentence that Tooth was already giving orders to the other tooth fairies. Instead he would have fun with baby tooth. Since he saved her 6 years ago, they have been best of friends. He would always enjoy her company.

Then, the Sandman. He enjoyed keeping Sandy company. Plus, he loved watching as the streams of gold sand make their way into the children's rooms and come alive with different shapes and figures. As soon as that happened, the children's face would lit up in happiness. They were having the best of dreams.

Even though Sandy never spoke he was just glad to be by his side. He had been the only one of the Guardians to ever check on him the first few years after he woke up from the lake.

Last but not least, Jack would go and visit Bunny. By "visit" he meant "making Bunny loose his temper". Now Easter was near the date and Bunny was getting ready with all the preparations. After the time Pitch stroked he made sure to start the preparations way before the actual day just in case some catastrophe happened.

But he sensed something was different. No something was _missing_. He thought what could that be. Then it hit him. Jack hadn't come bothering him. And that was weird. Jack always liked to play mischievous, although harmless, pranks on him. And now that it was almost Easter, he would be more annoying that ever.

But nothing happened. He tried to just shrug it off and focus on the last details but something inside of him told him that something was wrong. Very wrong.

So he decided to head to the North Pole. That was more like Jack's home. He would sleep most of the nights there. He liked it the most there because of all the snow and how cold it was (apart from all the toys). Not to mention that he always saw North as a "father" figure. Plus it was the North Pole. It was the coolest place on Earth.

Tapping his twice a black hole appeared on the ground and he stepped inside it hopping all the way through until his destination came.

The hole reopened and he steeped outside. He shuddered at the sudden temperature change. _Why does it always has to be so bloody cold here!?_

He hopped all his way until he went to the entrance of the enormous factory.

He stepped inside the building and was surprised to see all the toys flying around. He could never get used to that. In the Warren everything was so calm, so quiet.

He went straight to the globe not wasting any minute. He saw in the distance the man he was looking for.

North had just finished a new toy made out ice and was in the process of handing it to Phil so the others yetis would start the production while the elves just messed around _thinking_ that they were actually building something. There were a couple of elves holding a plate filled of cookies while following North around. Bunny never understood why North would eat out of the same plate that the elves carried. They always ate and licked the cookies but he didn't seem to mind. Or maybe he never realized it.

Going back to business, North just turned around in time to see Bunny approaching.

"Hey Bunny! What brought you here?"

"Well, believe or not it has to do with Jack" At this statement North just frowned in confusion.

"Jack?"

"Yes. The thing is that I haven't seen him around. You know how he always comes and mess around with my eggs? Well this time he didn't show up. And you know how he is. He _always_ messes around. Have you seen him these days?"

"Now that you mention, no. I haven't seen Jack for while now. It is very strange. You think something happen to him?"

"I don't know mate. But there is something going on here. I'll go talk to Sandy and Tooth just to check if they haven't seen him."

"Good idea! Tell me if there any news"

With that said. Bunny made a new hole and went inside. When he came out the first thing he saw were thousands of tooth fairies working full time. Carrying teeth to their assigned tooth box and others collecting the coins and preparing themselves for a long trip.

He thought that Tooth would have seen him by now but as always, Tooth's mind was somewhere else. He looked for her on the enormous tooth palace and after 5 minutes he finally found her. He made his towards her.

"Hey Tooth" Tooth was taken aback by the sudden voice

"Bunny!" Tooth smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Believe it or not it's about Jack"

"Do you where he is?" Bunny was surprised by this comment

"Actually no. I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Well, I was expecting him to come the day before yesterday. He said he was going to help baby tooth with the tooth collection. I was really surprised when he didn't show up. That's not like him. Do you know what happened to him?"

Bunny was serious now. Something was definitely up.

"I don't know Tooth. North hasn't seen him too. I think something happened. Let's meet up at the Pole to see what we can do"

"Ok. I'll meet you guys in a while"

With that being said the Guardian of hope tapped his foot twice and entered the black hole on the ground and disappeared, only to reappear on the Pole again. He still wasn't used to such a cold weather. He went and told North what Tooth had told him.

"Mate, I don't know what's going on but this is serious". Wasting no time, North called the remaining Guardians with the Northern Lights. Some minutes later, all the guardians stood in the middle of the Globe Room.

Sandy didn't understand anything. Bunny explained him what had happened.

"What we do now?" Asked North

"I don't know. He could be anywhere!" Said a slightly paranoid Tooth.

"Well, we can cross out all hot places. You know how he can't stand the heat"

"Good idea. We split up. Cover more ground, we find him faster"

Everyone nodded and headed out in different directions to find their newest member.

* * *

Day after day had passed. And still, Jack wouldn't wake up. Actually he couldn't. He was really weak after the attack. It had drained him of all his energy and the cold weather didn't help him either. He lost a great amount of blood in the process too. He could go into a comma if he didn't wake up soon but Jack was not one of those who would give up easily without a fight.

Although Jamie knew he was a fighter, he was really worried. Jack hadn't made a movement since he was placed on the hospital. That was five days ago. _Five days_ since his eyes were closed. Five days and still counting. He was glad that he was recovering. He no longer had the oxygen mask, which was a good sign and his breathing was normal. He had some blood transfusions and was recovering slowly.

But he never gave up. He just waited. Jamie made every attempt he could to go and visit him. He could only be at the hospital for an hour or two. With all the school homework, that was the time he could afford to go. Plus the hospital was very strict with the visiting time.

He also didn't want his mother to worry. Most of the times, he would say that he stayed a little later at school on some project or studying with his friends. He hated the fact that he lied to her but he was afraid she would start asking too many question as to who was Jack, what happened, where was he from, etc.

Jamie was already tired. He had been there waiting on the same chair for the last hour and a half. So far he was glad he did everything he had to do for school. But he was already tired. He started to feel his eyelids heavy and close slowly.

He glanced at his watch. _This late already?_ He had to be heading home again. He picked up his stuff and put them on his backpack. Since he told his mother he was doing homework on school, he had to finish it in the hospital. If not, she would notice. After making sure he wasn't forgetting anything he looked one last time at Jack. Jamie still wasn't used to his dark brown hair.

On his way home, he was till worried. Not only for the fact that Jack was not waking up, but also why his hair had changed. The only explanation for him was that he was somehow "injected" with black sand. He just hoped that was not case. He could think of Jack being evil or even being at Pitch's will.

Although he highly doubted that would happen, he would help Jack in any way to be how he was before. Jack had never lost hope in him and he wasn't to give up that easily.

* * *

After searching for a few ours the Guardians regroup at the Pole. All of them with a sad expressions on their faces because they had no clue as to where Jack could be.

Each one of them were wondering what could have happened. Or could he just have banished? What if everything had been a lie and he just decided to run off? No, that didn't sound like Jack. Not at all. Something was definitely up.

Then Sandy got an idea. After getting everyone else's attention, which took almost 10 minutes of his time, he started "speaking" his mind. He showed a sand picture of Jack. Then the sand started drawing the image of Jamie.

"You think Jack might be on Burgess?" Bunny asked. Sandy smiled and shrugged as if saying _it's worth a try_.

"But it's not winter over there" Tooth said.

"And we know just how much Jack hates heat" Bunny said.

"But last time I checked, Jack would go to Burgess this time of year. He would go to give the kids on Burgess an early snow day"

"You are right. Even if we don't find him, we can at least ask Jamie if he knows something." The Guardians agreed and, to North request, the got into the sleigh, much to Bunny's disappointment. Taking a snow glove out of his over sized jacket, North spoke their destination and soon enough a portal appeared in front of them transporting them to the town of Burgess.

It was already late and dark when they appeared on Burgess. They were lucky that it was dark enough so most of the kids would be asleep or at home. They didn't want to risk children seeing them. The made their way slowly until they finally recognized Jamie's house.

* * *

**I'm sorry this story a little "slow" but please bear with me, cause it's my first story :S so I'm still new to all this. (Plus writing it in another language doesn't help either). But the good news is Jack is waiting up next chapter! :D**

**And I just wanted to ask you guys what do you prefer: waiting like 2 weeks for every chapter update or wait a little longer (maybe a month and a half for example) and I'll be updating sooner. It's up to you guys ^^**

**Thanks a lot for keeping up with this story!**


	7. Waking Up

**hey guys! It seems that nobody likes the summary so I'm taking it out. On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Darkness.

That's the first Jack noticed. Waking up in darkness. This seemed so familiar. Waking up at the same feeling when he'd woken up all those hundred years ago. But unlike that time, he felt something different. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but something was definitely wrong. It wasn't cold and he didn't feel he was cold either. Not like the first time. He felt something he hadn't felt in centuries. Something that he though he had forgotten over time.

_Heat_.

Heat. That was something he hadn't felt in such a long time and he could actually feel he was warm. He didn't think that was even possible. Not after he realized he was the spirit of winter. If you thought of it, it couldn't make sense that he was _warm_.

Deciding that that was weird enough, he wanted to _see_ where he was. At first that was really hard to do. His eyes seemed heavy and he just wanted to sleep again. But not yet. Not until he knew he was safe. That's when he noticed something worst. He closed his hand hoping that his staff would be there but it wasn't. There was nothing but air. That's when he started panicking. Without his staff he was nothing. It was the very source of his power. He was powerless. Before he could open his eyes, he noticed a constant noise that had just speeded up (for those who did not guess it, I was referring to the heart monitor). Everything was so … unfamiliar to him! He didn't know anything! He didn't know what was going on!

So finally, but slowly he opened his eyes. Instead of being dark, everything was white. Too bright for his liking. He guessed it could be the sky, early in the morning but the next thing he noticed was that he was on a bed. That was weird. Who sould sleep outside on a bed? If he did slept outside, it would be on a branch or something. And this bed was different from North's bed back at the pole. That bed was not as comfortable as this one.

When Jack stayed the first days at the North Pole, he couldn't sleep on the bed because it was more comfortable than the branches and trees he usually slept on. So the first nights he slept on the floor. Slowly and gradually he changed to the bed.

Back at the hospital, Jack was _not_ comfortable. He had been sleeping on who-knows-whose bed and the first thing that came to his mind was to get out there. He tried to get up. _Bad idea_. The first thing he felt was pain. Lots of it. Specially from his left side. He moved the bed's cover and saw that most of his torso was covered in bandages. _What the heck happened?_ He thought as he groaned form the pain. He decided he would ask himself questions later.

He finally sat on the bed, although it was still painful, and set his feet on the floor. Then he quickly looked at his surrounding's. Everything was white. The floor, the ceiling, even the only chair there was white. Then he remembered something.

Once, he took Jamie on a sledding day, which turned into a small accident. It ended with Jamie in a hospital with a broken arm. Jack blamed himself for that until now but he was glad that Jamie enjoyed the ride. He would tell his mother about it everyday. How fast he went, how the wind make his eyes squint and could barely see anything ahead of him.

And Jack went and visited him. He would just stay there and talk about not important stuff. The fact was that he remembered how a hospital looked like and this place looked very similar.

Finally he assumed he was in a hospital. But what was he doing there? How did he got there? He just remembered being with Jamie and having fun and then blank. He couldn't remember anything else. Did something happen? Well, something must have surely happened. This didn't happen everyday…

He pushed those thoughts at the back of his mind and decided to leave that place.

He started to push himself up. When he was finally standing, he grabbed the bed sheets and covered himself with them in case there were any kids that would notice him. He noticed the window and realized it was night time. _Perfect time. There wont be any kids around to see me_. Ever since he became a guardian, most of the kids in Burgess could see him thanks to Jamie. Every time Jack visited he was welcomed by a lot of kids ready to play and fun like there was no tomorrow. Jack, of course, was more than happy to grant their wishes. So he would stay and play almost all day with them.

But right now he was not in the mood to see any kids. He just wanted to get out there as soon as possible. He walked across the room and reached the door. He opened it and steeped outside. He saw that the floor was empty, most likely cause it was late and all the people would be sleeping. he saw he was on a second floor. Most of the times, he would just fly away through a window but now he could not do that unless we wanted to fall several feet down. That was not an option right now.

He saw an elevator and then the stairs. He chose to go down the stairs. He didn't know why but he did not like elevators. Being inside a giant box moving up and down sounded boring and a little claustrophobic. Being a free spirit with the ability to fly he did not like the idea of traveling in a box.

After reaching the first floor the door at the very end of the hall. He got excited with the idea of being close to his exit but something caught his eye as he started moving. He felt as if he was being watched. And that was not a common feeling. Not at all. He turned around and saw some people, patients to be exact, peeking from their rooms, staring at him. At first he thought that he was just imagining it but when he turned to the front again, he saw a nurse just in front time. He reacted fast enough and stopped before bumping into her.

Wait. What? Bumping into her? She was an adult. Full grown-up. She couldn't see him. No adult ever saw him. But she was staring right at him. _Ok, this does not look good_. He decided to make a run for it. He moved to the side and aimed for the door. He was stopped in his track when she grabbed him. She actually grabbed him! Although he was baffled, he shook his arm to loosing her grip and ran again. At that moment, he heard the nurse said:

"Wait! You are not allowed to leave yet! Please someone stop him!"

Jack paid no attention to that. The fact that he started running made his body hurt even more. And he felt weaker and weaker with every step he made. But he focused on getting out. _Almost out!_

Suddenly he was yanked backwards. He felt someone grabbing his arm tightly. He was beyond surprise when he saw a tall man grabbing him.

"Hey let me go!" He said a little hesitant because more than _two _adults have actually seen him and had been able to grab him.

"Kid it's almost midnight and it's freezing out there for you to get out!"

"I said let me go!" Jack tried loosing his grip like before but the man was too strong. And it didn't help that he was weak and tired already. He would still try to yank himself free. Every moment that passed, his pain got stronger.

He saw that the nurse had a shocked face and went to get something. He only heard something about the wound reopening and a sedative. What was a sedative anyway?

Jack had never heard that word and had no idea of what it was. He was still thinking when he felt a sharp pain at the back of the neck. He turned and saw the nurse with a sad look on her face. Then, slowly, everything was getting blurry. He noticed that the man loosed his grip a little but he still had his hand on his arm. He tried to move but find out that couldn't. his whole body started to feel numb. His legs gave out and he fell to his knees. Then everything went black. The darkness consuming him once again.

* * *

**ok soo If you didn't laugh at least a bit, I failed at writing xD**

**Soo hope you enjoyed it! I should be studying but found this more interesting xD Tomorrow I have a test so I should start writing tomorrow. Maybe, just maybe, I'll finish another chapter for monday or tuesday. I'll try to update more quickly.**

**I'd love to hear what you guys think! :D **


	8. Waking Up Second Time

**Sorry guys it's taken me so long to update this. Hope you enjoy it ^^**

**And if anyone wants to do some fanart or anything I'd love to see it :D**

**(I don't own ROTG or their characters in any way so anyways let's get with the story)**

* * *

**Chapter 8** – Waking up. Second time.

Jamie was tired. Visiting Jack at the hospital was really wearing him out. He decided that he would still visit but only for an hour, two at the most. He was getting behind with his homework and he had a few tests coming up. He had a lot of studying to do.

It had been five days now… five days he had been waiting on his friend for him to wake up. Every day he went to visit, he hoped for Jack to wake up but nothing happened. He was getting frustrated and he felt useless. He couldn't make anything to wake Jack up. All he could do now was wait and hope for Jack to regain consciousness.

So after the bell rang, he got his things and went to the hospital. He went to the elevator. As soon as he came out of the elevator a nurse came to him.

"Uh hi! I was wondering, you are the one who visits the patient in room 213 right?"

"… Yeah. Why you ask? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no! Not at all. I just wanted to let you know that your friend woke up last night. I think he didn't remember what happened because he looked quite scared and disoriented. Anyways, he got up and started to leave even though we warned him not to. It was very late, around midnight and he was in no condition to leave.

He started running towards the nearest exit and that made his wound to reopen. As he kept going anyway, we had him sedated. Just to calm him down, you know? He's still in his usual room and he should be waking up any minute now. And maybe, if he doesn't try running off again, he'll be able to go home tomorrow afternoon" The nurse finished.

"Um ok thanks. Thanks a lot" Those were the only words that made way into Jamie's mind. He wondered if Jack would remember him at all. What if he just forgot everything? His death? Being alone for thousands of years? Becoming a Guardian? Becoming his friend? He hoped with all his mind that that was not case. What would happen when he woke up? Would he still be like his usual self?

Lots of questions invaded Jamie's mind. He got more worried by the second. He decided not to think of that and just wait and see what happens. He opened the door slowly. He went inside and it looked as if Jack had never woken up. It looked as if nothing had happened. His hair had now changed into a dark brown. Despite that, everything looked exactly the same. Although there was something new. Jamie's eyes fell on the bed Jack was lying on. He didn't know whether to worry or laugh.

Jack was still lying on the hospital's bed but the only difference was that his hands were strapped to the bed. The nurse must've put those restrain for him not to get up and move too much. Or maybe because of the fact that he just tried to run off. He didn't know. All he though about was how would Jack react when he woke up.

First he waited for a few minutes, just to see if we woke up. When he didn't, which it didn't surprise Jamie at all, he took out his books and started, once again, with his homework.

Forty-five minutes later, he heard the sound of the sheets shifting. He put his books down and waited. He saw Jack starting to move. Just a little. He was waiting for him to open his blue eyes, but when he did open his eyes they were … dark. He couldn't imagine Jack with dark brown eyes, but now here he was. His hair was no more snowy white but dark brown and his eyes were the same. Jack blinked a couple times taking in his surroundings and finally his eyes met Jamie's.

"Jamie?" His voice was rusty and tired.

"Jack! You are finally awake! And you remember me!" Jamie was exited. He was glad that Jack could remember him. He would've been very sad if Jack forgot all about him. Jack frowned in confusion at what he had just said.

"Why wouldn't I remember you?"

"Well, after what happened I didn't know how you would react after waking up and -

"Wait, hold on. What are you talking about?"

"You ... you really don't remember what happened?"

"Well, the last thing I remember was getting here and then -" Jack tried to sit up but found out that he couldn't move his hands. What the heck? Jack looked at his hands and saw some kind of restrains. He started moving his hands, trying to get the restrains loose. He was getting more nervous with every second. Did he do something wrong? Something bad? Did he hurt someone? Jack tried harder and harder to get loose to no vain.

"Hey hey, Jack calm down " Jamie said while standing up and trying to get Jack to stop moving so much. Jack seemed really jumpy but he couldn't blame him. Jamie didn't know what he had been through. He looked quite lost and scared.

"Jamie, did I do something bad?"

"What? No, no. I'll explain everything but first let me go talk to the nurse and see if they can get those off" Jamie went outside the room and went down the stairs to see if he could find the nurse he had just talked to.

Meanwhile Jack stayed there. He was so confused! He couldn't remember what had happened, why was he restrained to a bed? Had he done something horrible? And above everything else, why could older people see him? Why could they touch him? He was not against that but it felt really weird.

His thoughts were interrupted when Jamie, followed by the same nurse from before, came in.

"Ok, I'll take these off as long as you promise that he wont leave like he did last night. Understood?" She said while looking at Jamie. He just smiled.

"Yes of course"

The nurse nodded and proceeded in loosening the restrains enough for Jack to slid his hands off. As soon as he did, he started rubbing his wrists.

"Uh thank you" Jack said. The nurse looked up to him and smiled.

"You're welcome. But remember. If you do runaway like you did, I wont hesitate in putting those on again."

"Yeah, got it."

"Oh and more thing." She said while looking at Jamie.

"You only have a little more than an hour to stay. Then the patient should be left alone till tomorrow to get some rest."

With that being said she walked outside of the room leaving both boys alone. He then seated on the bed. He grimaced when he started to get up. He forgot about the pain on his body and tried to ignore it the best he could.

"So, you don't remember what happened?" Jamie asked

"Well, I don't … I'm not sure"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jack looked down.

"I remember coming here. But then it's just a blur. We had a snowball fight I think…" He looked up to Jamie and smirked. "Did I win?"

"You wake up in a hospital and the first thing you ask is whether you won a snowball fight or not?" Jamie said smiling.

"Hey you know I don't like being all serious. I just want to relax a little. That's all. But I did win right?"

"I can't say you did. I won fair and square" They both laughed a little until they became silent. There was a small pause between them until Jack broke it off.

"So … what did happen?"

"Well, we had just finished playing. I was going to head home because it was late and that's when we noticed dark sand approaching us. You told me to go home, that you'll take care of it." Jack paid attention to everything that Jamie said.

"I decided to stay and watch from a distance. Just to be sure nothing bad would happen. I was glad I stayed. Pitch appeared. You talked something and then you started fighting. There were so many nightmares and you were trying to fight them all. And then, Pitch appeared from nowhere and the next I saw is … is you being stabbed." As soon as Jamie said that Jack moved his hand closer to his torso's left side, keeping his eyes on Jamie. As he kept silent, Jamie continued.

"Then you passed out. And fell to the floor. That's when Pitch took his scythe and I I thought … I thought he was going to kill you. But he just went off."

"And how… how did I end up in here?"

"After Pitch was nowhere in sight, I went to where you were lying and there was so much blood. You were loosing a lot of blood. I took my jacket and tried to stop the bleeding." Jamie sighed.

"I was scared you know? I was scared that you might die. I didn't know what I was supposed to do, I mean, nobody else could see you but that's when a guy saw us and called for help and –

"Wait, you mean this has happened before? That adults could see me?"

"You mean it happened again?"

"Well, my mind is a little fuzzy but yeah I remember that from last night."

Jack and Jamie just stood there in silence. Both were thinking on the events that happened these last days. That was until Jamie thought of a new question.

"Jack" Jamie said as Jack lifted his gaze and looked into his eyes. "There's something you should know". By now, Jack was getting a little nervous. Was something wrong with him or what? Jamie was thinking of how to make his question. How to tell him that he looked different.

"Have you looked yourself in the mirror?" Jack just frowned in confusion. What does that has to do with anything? Jamie saw Jack's face and tried not lo laugh.

"Uhh, no? I didn't…"

"Well, there's something … different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, right after Pitch disappeared and went to your side I noticed that your hair was getting darker. At first I though that it was because it was getting darker but after they took you to the hospital and I was able to see you, well … You've changed."

Jamie finished hoping that Jack would say or even ask something but he stayed quiet waiting for Jamie to keep on with his explanation.

"When I saw you, and even now, your hair was, well is, dark brown. At first I was really worried cause I thought it had something to do with the black sand. I thought that maybe some of it was introduced to your body or something and that you would change because of that. I thought that you would turn bad or something. But I am really glad you're okay."

"So what you are saying is that my hair is dark brown? As in right now?"

"Well yes. Oh and also your eyes are the same color" Jamie stood up and looked around the room. Jack wondered what he was doing until Jamie started to talk towards a small mirror that was hanging on the wall. He carefully grabbed it and went by Jack's side. He put the mirror so that Jack could look himself.

Jack's eyes widened as soon as he saw his reflection. He just stared at his hair and eyes with his mouth slightly opened.

"I … This can't be … I look exactly when …- "

"When what?" Jamie peeked from behind the mirror.

"When I was human. But that can't be possible" Jack stayed quiet and looked at his hands. "Can it?"

"Well, I don't know but do you feel any different from before?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. I do feel different. Now I remember that last night when I woke up, I did because I had a strange feeling. Then I realized I was feeling … warm. That's why I woke up. It just didn't feel right."

"But that would explain why everybody can see you now"

"Maybe. We should try to contact the Guardians"

The Guardians! Jamie would have slapped his forehead. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of that earlier. That could have saved him a lot of time.

"But how are going to contact them. Cause now that I am apparently human, I don't have any powers and cant fly-" Jack suddenly stopped talking. Jamie looked at with confusion and worry.

"My staff. Where's my staff?" Jack looked like he was going to have a panic attack at any moment now.

"Pitch has it" Jamie said with sad eyes. Jack's reaction was first of fear but then changed to confusion.

"Why would he take it? It doesn't make any sense"

"Well, I don't know either but we could ask the others once we discover a way to contact them"

"That would be great and-" Jack was stopped by the door to his room opening. It was the same nurse from before. Jamie turned around so that he could face her.

"I am sorry to interrupt your conversation but time's up. You should be heading home now." She said while looking first her wrist watch, and then up at Jamie.

"Okay. I'll get going in 5 minutes" The nurse just nodded and left closing the door right behind her. When Jamie turned around he saw Jack. It seemed he was pleading Jamie not to leave. He still looked confused, shocked and scared.

"Don't worry Jack. I'll be here tomorrow afternoon and then you can come and stay in my house. We have a spare guest room, which we never use. And I think that the Guardians must know that something happened by now"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Jack, you've been unconscious for over 5 days"

"5 DAYS!?" Jack said out loud. He had been out for 5 days. 5 days. That was a lot. Now he was sure that the Guardians might know that there was something wrong cause of the daily visits he did.

"Yeah, I was getting worried" Jamie stood up and grabbed his backpack.

"I should get going now. But don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow. And don't do anything crazy alright?" Jamie said while laughing. Jack smiled too.

"I'll try not to get bored so easily. You know how I get when I am too steady"

"Yeah well, that's not good at all" He laughed. "See you tomorrow Jack"

"Bye Jamie" He closed the door and left the hospital.

When he got out, it was already dark. He walked to his house. When he opened the door he saw his mother and sister sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"So how was your group studying today?" His mom asked him but still having her eyes on the TV.

"It was okay. Mom can I use the spare guest room?" At this question, his mom turned around and looked at him confused.

"Why would want that?"

"Well, remember that friend of mine that was at the hospital? His parents are on … on a business trip and wont be back for a while. I was wondering if he could stay here with us"

"I don't think there would be any problems with that" She smiled at his son's satisfaction.

"Thanks mom!" He yelled as he went up the stairs into his room. Everything was working out perfectly. The only problem was the Guardians. What could he do to get a hold of them? He could write a letter to North but it could be weeks or even months till that letter got to the North Pole. Tooth? No. He didn't want to loose any of his teeth right now. Bunny? Too early for Easter. Sandy? He worked every night but he always worked from a distance. There was no way he could reach him. He let his head hung down in defeat. He decided to talk about this with Jack the following day. Now he needed to sleep. He had a test the next day and he hadn't studied that much. But at least he was glad that Jack finally woke and that he was just fine. He let his mind wonder off and fell asleep.

* * *

This was super hard to write xD but hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll love to hear from you! :D

XOXO, Shoyzz


End file.
